


promises

by ceec



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Letter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, mentions of fred's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceec/pseuds/ceec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war's over now, Fred. Everyone's moved on. But I haven't, because I lost my other half, and I'm still waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. george

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was twelve lmao. enjoy

The war's over now, Fred. Everyone's moved on. But I haven't, because I lost my other half, and I'm still waiting.

Remember when we used to joke about it all? Remember when we escaped Hogwarts on our brooms, right under Umbridge's nose? Remember the sign we put up in Diagon Alley, the tricks we played, the Skiving Snackboxes we made and sold? Do you have still remember, Fred, how we were just trying to make people smile, trying to get them to forget about all the seriousness and have a good laugh?

I hate how everything is, Fred. I hate how every once in a while, someone will chuckle and say,"Remember that time when Fred and George—", and then they'll glance at me, and fall silent. I hate how sometimes, somebody will accidentally use the term "Fred and George", or "the twins", and then someone has to look at me sympathetically. I hate how I still say "we" instead of "I", and no one ever corrects me; they only bite their lip and give me a sad sort of look they've never given me before. I wish I didn't have to be the one that makes people stop laughing and look uncomfortable, the one that makes people rethink what they're about to say. Because I — _we_  — used to be the opposite, Fred.

It's been months now. But sometimes, I still think of a good joke and turn around to tell you, but _you're not there_. For the first time in my — _our_ — lives, you've gone somewhere, and I can't follow you. So pretend that I'm there, Fred. Tell everyone what we would have said. Tell Remus and Tonks that Andromeda and Harry will take good care of Teddy. Tell Lily and James that Harry still looks just like his father, but has his mother's eyes. And tell jokes. Do what I haven't been able to do for months, Fred. Pretend that I'm there, and go on having fun. Please, Fred, because I haven't been able to say the things we used to say. Because I'm still waiting.

I remember when the battle was about to start. I remember how, just before it all began, we swore to each other, promised that whatever we did, wherever we went, we would stay together. But you broke your promise. Now, you're not here, Fred. Now, I'm alone.

Fred, it's all over now. Everyone's happy. But I'm not. Because I'm still waiting. Because you promised, Fred. You promised, remember? Remember?

I hope you do, because I still haven't forgotten, and I don't think I ever will.


	2. tonks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JESUS CHRIST THIS IS SO BAD WYD @ 12 YR OLD ME

I'm not crying, Remus. I haven't locked myself in my room, or refused to talk to anyone. Because I still believe that someday, you'll see the truth. I'm only waiting. 

I remember everything. Every promise you made, everything you said. Every word, and I hope you do too. I hope that soon, you'll realize that you're breaking your promises. I still believe that you're going to come back, that you meant what you said. Do you remember? Because I can never forget.

I want the chance to make you happy, Remus. Because once upon a time, there was one golden day when you smiled and forgot about everything. One day. And I don't think there were any more. I wish I could banish your nobility and selflessness, and make you see that I really, honestly don't care. I've told you again and again. A million times, remember? And nothing will ever make me change my mind.

I know you'll be back. I just hope it'll be soon, because whatever you say, I know that you do deserve happiness. More than anyone, actually, because ever since you were bitten, you haven't been able to stop worrying. 

I know you'll be back, for Teddy... for me. Because you made a promise, and I'm sure you won't break it. Because this is all part of war: taking risks, trying to enjoy every moment, because you never know what'll happen. 

Till death us do part.

On that one golden day, you promised, you vowed. And I'm still waiting. Because you promised, Remus. You promised, remember? Remember?

I hope you do, because I know I will never forget.


End file.
